Floating Eye
.]] '''Floating Eye' , also known as Floateye, Flotiball, and Float Eyeball, is a recurring enemy in the series after their first appearance in Final Fantasy IV. They are generally the weakest of the Ahriman-family, having no combat ability at all. Appearances Final Fantasy IV Floating Eye is an enemy fought at the start of the game with Cecil in scripted fights, and later on the overworld around Baron. They are the weakest of the Ahriman-family, only possessing a weak physical attack. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Floating Eye returns as an enemy fought on the overworld around Mythril during Ceodore's tale, in the Passage of the Eidolons during Rydia's tale, in the Troia Castle Waterway during Palom's tale, and the Tower of Trials during Edge's tale. They fight exactly as in their previous incarnation. Final Fantasy X Floating Eye is fought at Mi'ihen Highroad and Mushroom Rock Road, and are the weakest of the Ahriman-family. They attack with physical attacks in addition to a weak Stare ability. They do possess high Evasion and Magic Defense, making it hard to hit with physicals and tough to kill with magic. Floating Eye takes 150% damage from Lightning-elemental attacks. Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy XIV Floating Eyes are a type of ahriman that can be found in the Central Shroud, in the courtyard just outside of Haukke Manor in Sorrel Haven. One also appears in the North Shroud as part of the main scenario quest "Power of Deduction." ''Final Fantasy XV Fatal Roulette: Floating Eye is a fishing lure fashioned after the recurring Floating Eye enemy. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Floating Eye is the weakest of the Ahriman-family, having access to only Wing Buffet normally, though it can gain access to Dread Gaze when near an unit with Beastmaster. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Floateye is the weakest of the Ahriman-types, though fights differently than the Ahriman, having access to Stare and Devil Gaze. It is encountered at "Mission #045: Frosty Mage", "Mission #050: Staring Eyes", "Mission #005: Twisted Flow", and "Mission: With Babus", as well as in clan encounters at Aisenfield and Materiwood. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Floating Eye is the weakest of the Floating Eye-family, being weaker than the Bloody Orb. It is capable of using the abilities Supersonic Wave, Death Dive, and Gnaw. Crystal Defenders Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Floating Eye appears as an enemy. The Floating Eye resembles the Floating Eye from Final Fantasy X. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy All the Bravest Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Floateye FFTA.png|''FFTA'' version. Final Fantasy Explorers Floating Eye is an Alate/Fiend-class Ahriman monster. It is a two-legged, green bodied creature with bat-like wings, fangs and a tail. Its distinctive feature is the large eyeball. It can be found mainly in Dell'antoni Boltway as well as other areas such as Tinze Shores. It commonly drops Blue Liquid and Gleaming Ash materials, and rarely drops Floating Eyeball. It may also generate an Atmalith for creation at the Monster Lab at the cost of 3,750 gil; as an ally monster its load is 100. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius World of Final Fantasy Floating Eye are a type of Mirage from the Floating Eye group. They can be transfigured into an Ahriman when they reach at least level 15 or switched to a Blood Eye board at at least level 10. Floating Eye can be found in The Nether Nebula and Saronia Docks and become imprismable by leaving it as last Mirage standing in a battle. Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Dice de Chocobo Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Gallery FloatEye-ffiv.gif|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES/PSX). FloatingEyeball-ffiv-gba.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). Floating eye ffiv ios render.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (3D). FFT Floating Eye Portrait.png|Portrait in Final Fantasy Tactics. Floateye - Status.gif|Portrait in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. PFF Floating Eye.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' FFIV. Floating Eye ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. Floateye TCG.png|Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Category:Recurring enemies